honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - 500 Days of Summer
500 Days of Summer is the 309th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr,' Dan Murrell', Danielle Radford and Lon Harris. It was narrated by Jon Bailey 'as 'Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2009 romance drama movie (500) Days of Summer. The video is 4 minutes 17 seconds long. It was published on August 20, 2019 as part of Blockbuster Summer. 'It has been viewed over 900k times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - 500 Days of Summer on YouTube "It's about a codependent stalker and the empty vessel he latches on to." '~ Honest Trailers - 500 Days of Summer'' Script From the creative team who killed Augustus Waters, and Spider-Man, comes the quirkiest revenge porn ever made. "The beginning of the script was all ahh! angry. 'Jenny Beckman b**** stuff." ''(500) Days of Summer '' Strap in for a rom-com that's right on both rom and com because it's more of a coming-of-age dram -- except the guy who's coming of age is like, 30? That has you time-traveling through a relationship like a twee Christopher Nolan. Because if you took out the gimmick and watch these scenes in order you'd see it's about a codependent stalker and the empty vessel he latches on to. "I just don't want a relationship." Tom: "But you're not the only one who gets a say in this! I do too! And I say we're a couple! Goddammit!" Run! Meet Tom, a screenwriter stand-in with a boring job "I wrote this one." Summer: "Mazel Tov on your Bar Mitzvah. Tom: "It's a big seller.", a boring dream "I studied to be an architect.", two awful friends "You don't believe that a woman could enjoy being free and independent?" Awful friend: "Are you a lesbian?" Second awful friend: "Did you bang her?" Tom: "No." Awful friend: "What? Hum job?" Tom: "No." Awful friend: "Hand job?" Tom: "Man, no.". six cardigans, seven sweater vests and 500 days to treat this girl like a series of video game achievements to unlock for sex "He wondered if anyone else had made it this far." reads: Achievement Unlocked. Human intimacy. Yesssss! Meet Summer. She's a woman "Summer Finn was a woman..." ............. music slows down.... But back to Tom! Watch his heart break when Summer suddenly reveals she doesn't want a boyfriend -- and by suddenly, I mean the first time they hang out "So you have a boyfriend?" Summer: "No." Friend: "Why not?" Summer: "Because I don't want one." and every time afterwards "I'm not really looking for anything serious.". But that won't stop Tom from declaring her the love of his life "We're just friends." Tom: " No! Don't pull that with me!" because they share the same values? "There's no such thing as love. It's fantasy." Tom: "It's love, it's not Santa Claus". Uhh, because they mutually respect one another? are red violets are blue F*** you wh***". ''(Sighs) Because he thinks she's hot and she likes to do porn stuff ''"Peniiiis!" Summer "They used to call me anal girl". So gather round for a ten-year-old film that, much like a ten-year-old relationship, you loved it when it was new but now it's uncomfortable to revisit, you cringe at how service-level it was, and you're desperate to scrub your affection for Tom from the internet news headlines and tweets showing Joseph Gordon-Levitt repeatedly denouncing the film. But as time goes on, one thing remains clear - the ending is titanically stupid Auttumn." And I'm done with this s***. Starring: Gordon-Levitt as Tom Hansen I Know Who You Did Last, Summer; Deschanel as Summer The Previous Girl; The Snozzberries Taste like Snozzberries; Hit Girl, Please Just Beat this Loser's Ass don't be a P****."; Chill Coulson; Yeah Ain't I A Minka?; Six Seasons And a Movie; and "The puma?" Summer: "Yeah the puma... Cuz you know." No, I don't know. Do you call dongs Pumas? Do Pumas have big dongs? And how would you know? Weird. for (500) Days of Summer was '(Love) Well Actually." Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ''(Love) Well Actually'' "I'm Autumn." Oh no Tom! You know what that means... Winter is coming. Trivia * The '''writers were extremely passionate about their dislike for this movie. In the associated episode of Honest Trailers Commentaries, they rejected fan complaints that they didn't understand the point of the film. * Though this video is one of the lowest viewed episodes on YouTube (which has primarily youthful users), it got a significant amount of views on Facebook (which has older users). * The Alan raptor appears at 2:48 in the group of people walking. * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other romantic movies including The Notebook, Love Actually and Fifty Shades of Grey. See list of Honest Trailers for more. Watch the full Honest Trailers Commentary on YouTube Reception Honest Trailers - 500 Days of Summer has a 90.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Princess Weekes of The Mary Sue called the Honest Trailer a "magnificent takedown" of the film, and agreed wholeheartedly with Screen Junkies' critique of the relationship. Joey Paur of Geek Tyrant said the Honest Trailer "pretty much tells it how it is. It’s amusing to see their insight on the film." Production credits Epic Voice Guy: Jon Bailey Title Design by Robert Holtby Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell, Danielle Radford & Lon Harris Produced by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr & Max Dionne Edited by Kevin Williamsen External links * 'Honest Trailer For (500) DAYS OF SUMMER Which "Has You Time Traveling Through a Relationship Like a Tween Christopher Nolan" ' - Geek Tyrant article * '‘(500) Days of Summer’ Honest Trailer: Like a 10-Year Old Relationship, It Was Better When It Was New '- SlashFilm article * 'When Did You Realize the “Relationship” in 500 Days of Summer Was the Worst? '- The Mary Sue article Category:Honest Trailers Category:2000s Category:Romance Category:Drama Category:Screen Junkies Category:Blockbuster Summer Category:Dune Entertainment Category:Fox Searchlight Pictures Category:Alan raptor Category:Season 13